King Bradley (Pride)
King Bradley - naczelnik sił zbrojnych Ametris oraz homunculus. Biografia W serii anime z 2003 roku Bradley po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku szóstym, na początku egzaminu na Państwowego Alchemika, i jest widoczny w badaniu zdolności alchemicznych Edwarda. Bradley jest pod wrażeniem jego zdolności do przeprowadzania transmutacji bez kręgu i mianuje Edwarda Elrica najmłodszym Państwowym Alchemikiem, nadając mu tytuł Stalowego Alchemika. Później w 8 odcinku słyszy, jak Alphonse rozmawia z porucznik Rizą Hawkeye o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Alphonse nie wiedział, kim był w tym czasie Führer Bradley, i ten powstrzymał Hawkeye od odpowiedzi, gdy zapytał ją opancerzony chłopiec. Bradley przekazał Alphonse'owi informacje o tym, gdzie czytać na temat Kamienia Filozoficznego, najwyraźniej nie będąc zdziwionym potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem, jakie naraża, pozwalając mu szukać informacji na ten temat. Później w serii ujawniono, że Bradley rozpoczął i zatrzymał wojnę domową w Ishvarze, wydarzenie, które prowadzi do niemal eksterminacji rasy Ishvarczyków przed rozpoczęciem serii. Bradley zakończył wojnę wysyłając do niej Państwowych Alchemików, chociaż to on sam rozpoczął wojnę. Powody, dla których ją rozpoczął, ujawniono później, gdy odkryto, że jest homunculusem Pridem pracującym dla jego twórcy, kobiety o imieniu Dante. Później ujawniono, że Bradley ma żonę i syna. W pewnym momencie potajemnie uczynił Sloth swoją sekretarką pod pseudonimem Juliet Douglas. Bradley i reszta jego grupy w Centrali uciekli na wschód i przejęli dowództwo nad Wschodnim Centrum Dowodzenia, aby uniknąć gniewu Scara, chociaż Bradley przeprosił Mustanga za spowodowany problem. Führer wrócił później do Centrali. Führer towarzyszył Hughesowi i jego zespołowi, aby uratować Edwarda i Alphonse'a w Piątym Laboratorium, pozwolił Hughesowi kontynuować dochodzenie w sprawie homunculusów, a także pozwolił na schwytanie Scara w Reole. Jednak Martel, chimera węża, stwierdziła, że rozmawia o celowym zniszczeniu Reole z pułkownikiem Frankiem Archerem. Wzięła go od tyłu i wkrótce odkryła, że jest homunkulusem. Po ujawnieniu swojej tożsamości, Pride poluje na Martel, która ukrywa się w zbroi Ala i dźga ją swoim mieczem zabijając ją. Jednak Al już poznał prawdę o Pridzie i szybko opowiada o tym Edowi. Mustang, Armstrong i inni członkowie jednostki Mustanga również odkrywają prawdę. Roy postanawia pomścić Hughesa z pomocą porucznik Hawkeye. Ostateczna bitwa pomiędzy Pridem a Mustangiem ma miejsce w posiadłości Führera. Gdy Pride jest na skraju pokonania Mustanga, Selim pojawia się z workiem, który w rzeczywistości zawiera czaszkę osoby, z której Pride został stworzony. Z wściekłości Bradley dusi swojego młodego syna na śmierć. Mustang wykorzystuje tę okazję, by schwytać czaszkę i sparaliżować Pride. Płomienny Alchemik wielokrotnie podpala Pride'a, dopóki nic z niego nie zostanie. W następstwie tego Pride zostaje zredukowany do kałuży czerwonego płynu. Mustang upuszcza czaszkę na kałużę i podpala ją, topiąc ją i kończąc życie Pride'a. Należy zauważyć, że wiek Bradleya może być znacznie większy niż 60 lat, ponieważ jego starzejący się wygląd okazuje się być jedną z umiejętności, które homunculusy mogą wykorzystać, jeśli poświęcą czas i wysiłek. Uważa się także, że jest najsilniejszym z homunculusów, nawet bardziej niż Envy, pierwszy homunculus. Charakterystyka Wygląd Bradley jest kilkudziesięcioletnim mężczyzną. Mimo swojego wieku jest dobrze umięśniony. Ma krótkie czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Nosi opaskę na lewe oko, na którym ma tatuaż Uroborosa. Chodzi ubrany w standardowy mundur żołnierzy Ametris. Osobowość Spokojny, opanowany, cierpliwy i niezwykle inteligentny Pride jest uważany przez Dante za „jej największe arcydzieło”, ponieważ jest w stanie starzeć się i funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek. Jest w dużej mierze opanowaną i stoicką postacią przez większość czasu i wydaje się być wdzięczny swojemu panu za oddanie mu i jego braciom życia. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości homunculusów, motywy i osobiste cele Pride'a są w dużej mierze tajemnicą. Jest dobrze ugruntowane, że jest bardzo skryty (coś, co niewinnie zdradza swojemu synowi), jest bardzo manipulacyjny, pewny siebie i całkowicie napędzany spełnieniem kluczowych pragnień; w jego przypadku jest to wyprodukowanie Kamienia Filozoficznego do wykorzystania przez Dante. Pomimo tego, że jest popularny jako King Bradley, nie ma on żadnej z cech, które można by wymienić na poziomie wewnętrznym. Okazało się, że ogólnie nie ma szacunku dla ludzkości i jest gotów zabić jej jak najwięcej. Zgodnie ze swoim imieniem, Pride jest potajemnie bardzo narcystyczny, biorąc pod uwagę większość innych istot pod nim, z wyjątkiem Dante i być może homunculusy, które pozostają wobec niej lojalne. Wydaje się również, że ma dość okrutną passę, której nie podziela jego odpowiednik z mangi, grając sadystyczną grą w kotka i myszkę z Mustangiem przed próbą zabicia go. Podobnie jak jego odpowiednik w mandze, Pride, jest utalentowanym aktorem, grającym nieustannie szaradę jako zarówno życzliwy, uroczy człowiek rodzinny, jak i poważany przywódca miasta w miejscach publicznych. To tylko zwodnicza fasada, ponieważ potajemnie kryje głęboką pogardę dla ludzkości (podobnie jak jego pani). W końcowej walce w rezydencji Fuhrera Mustang wskazuje na dychotomię tej ideologii, gdy jest świadkiem swojego czułego zachowania wobec syna, Selima. Dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że Selim nieświadomie przyniósł czaszkę swojego pierwotnego ludzkiego ciała do piwnicy. Ponieważ jest to jedyny obiekt, który może go osłabić, niemal bezmyślnie dusi Selima, ogłaszając również swoją nienawiść do niego. Bradley arogancko wierzy, że jego ulepszone zdolności zawsze przyniosą mu zwycięstwo. Tak było w dużej mierze podczas jego istnienia, zarówno w przebraniu jako przywódca, jak i z Dante potajemnie pociągającą za sznurki ludzkości. Był bardzo pewny swojego osądu, gdy wręczył klucz do sejfu zawierającego jego słabość Selimowi, wierząc, że jego syn nie zrobiłby nic, by go zdradzić w jakikolwiek sposób. Kiedy w końcu znajduje się w obliczu swojej jedynej fizycznej niekorzystnej sytuacji, reaguje przerażającym gniewem na myśl o zbliżającej się śmierci (i jego śmierci spowodowanej przez „głupiego syna”). Podobnie Bradley czerpie subtelną przyjemność z kpienia z niepewności innych ludzi, takich jak złośliwe uwagi o problemach Envy'ego z Hohenheimem (wywołując gwałtowne wybuchy gniewu tego drugiego), a także poświęcenie swojego syna przez Mustanga podczas niemal nieudanej próby zabójstwa. Pride nie ma problemu z rozpoczęciem krwawych wojen; w angielskim dubbingu ogłasza się boskim aniołem stróżem, ponieważ wierzy, że kontroluje pychę ludzkości, pozbawiając ich Kamienia Filozoficznego (prowadząc go do opracowania pewnego rodzaju kompleksu mesjasza). Wykazano, że zdaje sobie sprawę z pragnienia Roya, by zostać Fuhrerem, co jest dla niego bardziej zabawne niż groźne. Wydaje się, że podczas gdy wielu homunculusów wyraża chęć zostania człowiekiem, Pride najwyraźniej nie ma takich potrzeb. Może to wynikać z wcześniej wspomnianej pogardy dla ludzkości, a także z prawdziwej wiary we własną fasadę. Co więcej, ten punkt jest teorią, że motywy Pride'a dotyczące pomocy Dante mogą mieć więcej wspólnego z otrzymywaniem składników, które spełniają wszelkie pragnienie bycia człowiekiem, takich jak bycie promowanym jako życzliwy lider popularny wśród mas, a także bycie kochającym mężem i ojcem. Jest to jednak wypaczenie rzeczywistości, ponieważ okazuje się, że prawdziwa natura Pride'a jest bardziej „nieludzka” niż nawet u innych homunculusów, ironicznie dzieląc to rozróżnienie z samym Envym. W rzeczywistości wykazuje cechy psychopatyczne, takie jak mistrzowskie umiejętności manipulacji, zdolność do nawiązywania relacji, kłamstwa, sadyzm i nieodłączny brak wyrzutów sumienia lub winy za wszystkie swoje czyny. Umiejętności Podobnie jak w mandze, Bradley posiada Wszechmocne Oko, co daje mu zdolność przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika. To w połączeniu z doskonałymi umiejętnościami szermierki i niesamowitą zwinnością sprawiły, że Bradley jest bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, zdolnym do zadawania dużych obrażeń przeciwnikom w krótkim czasie, przy jednoczesnym utrzymaniu obrony. Uważa się również, że jest najsilniejszy z homunculusów (chociaż gdy Envy dowiedział się od Dante, że zabiła Hohenheima, a Pride wyśmiewała go o „tęsknotę za ojcem”, Envy zdołał powalić Pride'a i przygwoździć go do ziemi, a Pride nie stawiał oporów) i Dante nazywa go swoim „arcydziełem”. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do wersji z mangi, Bradley mógł również zregenerować utracone części ciała, podobnie jak inne homunculusy, co praktycznie czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym niż jego odpowiednik w mandze. Ciekawostki * Pride i Envy są jedynymi homunkulussami, którzy są o wiele bardziej okrutni niż ich odpowiednicy w mandze. * Śmierć Pride'a jest podobna do śmierci Lust w mandze (ponieważ obaj zostali zabici przez samego Roya Mustanga). * Sugeruje się, że Pride jest nawet bardziej niebezpieczny niż Envy, mimo że ten drugi jest pierwszym powstałym homunculusem. * King Bradley w tej wersji otwarcie uważa się za jednego z boskich aniołów stróżów, gdzie jego odpowiednik w mandze znajdował wady w logice tych, którzy wierzą w Boga. en:King Bradley/2003 Anime Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Homunculus